Let's Rodeo True Blood, Season 7---Episode 5
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Dallas, Texas. The place where Godric met the True Death. The powers that be wish for Eric to greet his true death here as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Do to last night's spoiler, this chapter embraces that goodness as well. I am leaving Sookie to her angst and letting her stew in it. STAKE COMPTON, BRING ON THE VIKING!**

**The characters of True Blood belong to Alan Ball. The SVM characters belong to Miss Charlene Harris. I do not have a BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes and fuckery are my own. I am not claiming anyone else's.**

** Let's Rodeo**

Sookie was looking around the house, the party was gone...the only thing left was the mess...of course, every fucking body left her the mess to clean up!

Going into her bedroom, there was Alcide's jacket. Lifting it to her nose, she inhaled and found comfort in his scent. Putting it on, she lay down and as the tears stained her pillow, she fell asleep.

When Jason arrived home, there was low lighting in the house. Violet was home. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. He smelled of Jess. Looked like they were going to have that conversation. Sending Jess a text and saying good-bye, cause he figured he was dead, he went inside.

"Violet, we need to..."

"I thought we could change things up a bit, Jason," she smiled as she stood in what she considered a hooker outfit. It had come to this. Un-fucking believable! To entice her man, she was not enough. Well, she would fuck him one last time and when his blood was at it ripest she would drain him...she had not yet decided yet if she was going to turn him.

Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and then tossed him onto the couch. "Time to rodeo, Jason," she grinned at him as she dropped her fangs. "I am doing a reverse cowgirl on you and then maybe hogtie you."

Ripping off his pants, she climbed on her big stud!

It happened that fast! Jess was there with a stake in her hand and then he was covered in Violet goo!

"Thanks Jess," Jason smiled at her.

Jessica smiled at him in return. "Come on, looks like most of it landed on the couch. We'll haul it out to the yard and burn it. Then shower. I'll help you wash your back!"

Eric was down in the hallways under the building looking for the Yakuza. Vampires were one thing. Blowing fire and announcing to the world that there were dragons was one something entirely different. But when they wore the human, the Yakuza were very vulnerable. He might be dying from the HepV, but he was going to add to his list of accomplishments that he had killed one! Pam had to live to tell that tale!

Then wonder of wonders...well look...there stood the Newlin bitch herself. You could smell the fear rolling off of her! Good! Eric was to her, suspending her in the air, watching her face turn blue.

Then, of course, that is when the Yakuza showed up. From the hunter to the hunted. Just fuck!

"What the fuck Eric?" Pam hissed. "Kill the bitch and let's haul ass!"

"I wanted a jaw bone," he grinned. "The bones of a dragon are suppose to bring good luck."

"Are we talkin' aphrodisiacs here Eric? Has it come to this? We are gonna meet the true death and you want to go out with a hard dick?"

"Pamela, you are known for your keen fashion sense and there is a reason I am called The Viking."

"Well fuck," she sighed. "Looks like we are gonna out with your dick hard. Looks like we are surrounded."

"Hand over the heretic," Mr. Gus said. "Alive. She is to be the entertainment for the Yakuza. If you kill her, we will keep your child alive forever and she will be our entertainment."

Slowly Eric lowered Sarah to the ground. "Pity," Eric smiled at Newlin, "my ending you would have been a mercy. You come between a dragon and its Golden Horde...it just gets ugly."

Sarah started to scream as soon as Eric released her throat and was just as quickly silenced. Silver chains went around Eric and Pam. "Upstairs with them," Gus started walking. "We shall find a window that faces East, the honored and hallowed direction of home. It is fitting that they should end this way."

Up the elevator and then into an office. Sunrise was at 6:34 AM, Central Dallas Time.

"I have set the timer," Gus smiled at them. "Spend your remaining time well. Recall past times together. Celebrate your ancestors. Reflect on how none can defeat the Yakuza."

They were left alone. Pam and Eric sat starring out the window that would eventually be filled with the bright early morning sunshine.

"I'm glad I am meeting the true death with you, Eric. Honestly, the thought of continuing on without you left me a little on the dull and uninteresting side of carryin' on with my undead life."

"Child," Eric shook his head at her. "You are to continue on to tell my story of how I killed a Yakuza."

"Eric, has the HepV eaten your brain? Look at us...there will be..."

*"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,

Everywhere I go...

There is The Viking in silver chains

Soon I'll be screaming his Viking name,

We'll rodeo as we rock back and forth nice and slow."

"Oh Eric," Pam shook her head in disgust. "Seriously, Ginger is our Hail Mary?"

"I do what I can child, with what I've got. And I knew she would follow us. Bless her little stalker heart."

"Now would you just look a this," Ginger walked around to the front and faced the two. "There is my fantasy! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Ginger said with her arms and faced raised upwards. "Eric all cowboyed-up, wearin' a white hat!" Ginger said slapping her ass. "Let's rodeo!" she slapped it again and pranced around.

"Ginger dear," Eric smiled at her. "I need for you to remove these silver chains off us."

"Eric, I am wearin' me some of those glamour proof contacts. You just keep battin' those pretty blue calf-eyes at me. I am gonn'a round you up and ride you like you are the only bull in the cow pen! Yeeee-ha! Besides, all those nice policeman are not comin' up here. There is madness and mayhem downstairs. They gave chase and have blocked off the upper floors. So we have until sunup, and I'm gonna rodeo.

_*I'm a cowboy, for fifteen years I've been by your side,_

_And I've wanted you, dead or alive!_

_Let's rodeo! With me on your thighs!"_

"Oh no, no, no," Pam pleaded. "Please, wheel me out of the room, or turn my chair around or somethin'," as she watched Ginger push Eric's chair back.

"Ginger," Eric smiled at her. "This is your fantasy? Me dressed as Dickless Dallas?"

"Well, not exactly," she said. "It was more like a pair of button fly Levi's and a white ripped, wet, t-shirt and that white hat. A pair of real shit kickn' cowboy boots. Tony Lama's. And a great big, wide assed belt buckle that has _Property of Ginger You Mother Fuckers_ engraved on it. But damn, this is workin' for me as well," she shivered all over.

"Ginger, if you would just unsilver me, we could make that happen."

"Damn, I love the way you say my name, all low and sexy like. Oh...Eric I have waited and waited for you to straddle me and ride me like a fine mare stallion."

"Mare stallion?" Pam mouthed and rolled her eyes. Twice. "Dumber than Were shit," she mouthed to Eric. "Ginger...really? Our Hail Mary? Fuck Eric! Mare stallion!"

"Damn," the original fang-banger fanned herself. "Looks like we are going Cowgirl on this one. And when we are done, I'm not releasin' you until you fee-e-e-d from me," she moaned.

"Oh-h-h," she got down on her knees. "The Temple of King Eric," she wept, "please, accept me, this humble supplicant as your sex slave servant!"

"Here we go," Pam said to no one and rolled her eyes.

With trembling hands, Ginger undid Eric's belt. "I can feel it," she smiled through her tears, "King Eric is there to greet me," she sobbed in joy!

"Breathe, Ginger," Eric smiled down at her. "You have to breathe or you will pass out."

"Yes, cowboy master, your sex slave hears and obeys," she replied wiping at her eyes. "Oh-h-h-h," a high-pitched wail came out of her mouth, "you went commando!"

Pam had never seen anything like it before. And Eric had his groupies...but seriously...!

Ginger unzipped her pants and before she could even pull them down she hopped into Eric's lap, jumping up and down and screeching at the top of her lungs, "I'm fuckin' Eric Northman! I'm fuckin' Eric Northman!" Do to her zeal this only happend in her fantasy world. Her jeans did not come down. They only got unzipped. Nor was King Eric exposed! The office chair they were both in was bouncing around all over the room! Zing, zing, zip! Zoooom! Ginger grinding and moaning and pleading and thanking God, the angels, _Let's Make a Deal,_ and the American way of life for her fantasy come true.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ginger screamed as the chair came to an abrupt halt right in front of Pam.

Leaning her head on Eric's shoulder, she smiled at him and said, "I knew it would be good. Damn, best...sex...ever...damn...now bite and I'll let you go."

When Eric bit into her neck and she felt him begin to feed, she felt her insides flood again. "Just best fuckin' sex ever," she sighed contentedly. 'You really are The Viking," she said standing and zipping up her pants. Removing his chain, she then removed Pam's.

Shaking her head in disbelief at all Ginger's gyrating and not actually sexing, Pam could only mouth,"Dumber than Were shit!

Haul ass," Pam said opening the window.

Grabbing Ginger, they all three flew off into the night.

Pam, Eric and Ginger walked into the lobby of the _Hotel Carmilla_.

"Miss Ginger needs a room," Eric said to the clerk.

"Ginger, they will see you to your suite," Eric kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Eric," she said shyly as she watched the best fuck of her life walk off. Damn...! It was not long before she was being treated like vampire royalty and her escort was seeing her upstairs. As they walked past an area where vampires were feeding she stopped and said loudly and proudly. "I fucked Eric Northman."

All the vampires and humans alike rolled their eyes. "Take a number," was snickered around the room. "We all have," came a voice from the back. "Eric is the best fuck any of us have ever had."

"Well drat," she stomped her foot and continued with her escort to the elevator.

Pam was sitting over by the fire as she watched Eric get undressed. Vamp speed she was to him. "Your back..." she leaned in, her hands traversing him. "The Phase II is gone..."

"What?" Eric said moving to a mirror and positioning himself so he could see.

"It's gone Eric," Pam said in wonder. "What...what would have done that?"

"Last thing I ate was Ginger," he said as he went to the phone. "This is Eric Northman. My human companion, I need her sent to my room. Now."

Soon there was a knock at the door.

Pam opened it, tipped the bellman and then closing it pointed to a chair for Ginger to sit.

"I know I am a good thing," she smiled. "I knew you would not be able to get enough of me," she smiled contentedly. "We were a match meant to be," she smiled at Eric.

"Ginger dear," Eric pulled up an ottoman and sat down in front of her. "You said you were diseased. What are you taking for your ailments?"

"Well fuck Eric," she sighed. "When you lost the bar, there went my health insurance. So I called my Granny Woman and I've been dosing with *Bragg's organic apple cider vinegar. You know, not pasteurized, or sterilized or approved by the FDA for curing what ails you.

Wait one," she said picking up her purse. "I carry a small bottle around with me. See," she said handing it to him, "it's not all pretty and sparkling. That is because it has not been pasteurized. That spider web looking thing, they call that _the mother. _It is what makes vinegar."

Eric held it up to the light. "Look Pamela, it looks like veins." Unscrewing the cap Eric took a whiff and drew back. Screwing the lid back on, he handed the bottle to Pam. Leaning in, he took a whiff of Ginger. "I can smell it now, faintly.

And you dose with this how?" he smiled at her.

"I add a tablespoon to a glass of water. Use it in my salad dressin'. I douche with it and rinse my hair with it. Add a bit to my bath water. Over the course of a day, I'd say I drink anywhere from ½ a cup to a bit more. Just depends on what is goin' on. If I'm havin' a bad day, I'll just hold my nose and drink it straight down."

"Ginger, if I may," he smiled at her. "Might I have another swallow or two?"

"Damn Eric," she giggled, "you take as much as you like."

"Pamela," Eric looked at his child, "monitor my body if you would please."

Eric would have a small drink every hour. Ginger staid with them until five. Eric sent her on her way with carte blanche for the hotel shops.

"Set this in motion," Eric said picking up his phone as he looked at his body in the mirror.

"Fuck Eric," Pam said with relief. "There are just the lightest of veins on your stomach. But I can see those fading, as well." Taking the bottle of vinegar, she wet the washcloth and ran it across them and watched them blink out.

Eric was thinking of all the possibilities. His world was back and it was out of order. He hated being out of order. "Time to set this in motion. It has to be organic, unpasteurized vinegar. If the bottle does not look like it has veins in it that look like the virus, it is not going to work. They can start by rubbing it directly onto the veins, but they are going to need a human to ingest it."

"We could start that up as a business," Pam said to him. "Regulate the blood bags..."

"Pamela," Eric cut his eyes to her. "I really do not want to be the only vampire left standing. That is an oddity I would just rather not be. Let's get started on this."

Arlene woke up with a start. "Wow," she fanned herself. "That was some nasty-assed dream." Getting out of bed she pulled on a robe and went to the kitchen. Fixing a cup of hot chocolate, going out to her screened in porch, she sat down and waited for dawn.

"Keith," she said staring off into the yard, "I know you are out there. You just need to take your nasty vampire ass on out of here. I've got kids."

She could see someone walking across the lawn. She knew who it was, her blood started to race.

"You are truly beautiful," he said with a bow. "And to think, all that separates us is this fine mesh wire."

"Yes," she arched an eyebrow at him, "it keeps out all the blood suckers."

"Touche," he said with a smile and another bow.

"May I call on you when I rise," he asked her.

"No," she replied. "I am human, you are vampire. Go away."

"May I call on you in your dreams?" he asked sweetly.

"No," she replied, "I am human, you are vampire. Go away."

"May I call you mine," his voice was soft and sweet and his fangs were down.

"No-o-o," she moaned softly as she placed her hand on the screen.

With a lilting grace and in slow motion, she watched him place his hand on hers. There was no heat from him. Only the pressure of the screen biting into her skin. And then there was the pressure of his fangs biting into her...and then there was an unyielding, building pressure and when she came her scream woke the house. Lisa, Colby and Mikey came running.

"Momma," they all climbed into bed with her. "You okay. You havin' a bad dream?"

"Yes," she kissed on all of them. "Yes, but I am fine now. Momma is home and I am fine now. I just needed to be hugged and kissed. Now ya'll go on back to bed. I'm gonna rest here. Maybe fix me some hot chocolate and sit outside on the porch. Now go on, back to sleep."

The sun was beginning to rise somewhere as she made her way outside into the semi-dark. At first she did not realize what she was looking at. Then she smiled and then chastised herself.

On her lawn, there was a great big heart done in rose petals.

"Keith," she tasted the name on her tongue. "Keith," she said again and thought back to when there had been Terry saying good-bye and then there had been Keith saying hello.

"I am not ready for this shit," she said to the wind. "I may not be ready tomorrow. Got me some kids to raise. And besides, I need to go tinkle." She turned to leave and then turned back around. "Thanks for the dream. I needed that. Not that I am ever going to find out, but I hope you are a fraction of that good in real life...or undeath...or...what the fuck," she rolled her eyes. "I am human, you are vampire..." and went inside.

Keith grinned. "I am more than that good," he chuckled. And vamp speed, he was gone.

Dear Readers,

Just a happy little one shot!

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

*Sung to the tune of _It Is Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_

*Sung to the tune of _Dead or Alive_ by Bon Jovi

* Many thanks to Miss Stacey DeLong for saying it had to be the Bragg brand of vinegar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Walk of Shame

Sookie could smell food being cooked. Sitting up in bed, she still had Alcide's jacket wrapped around her. This was never going to end...the pain...and somewhere Eric was sleeping and maybe was going to implode in his day slumber. That would be a mercy, as she felt the tears slip down her face. Merciful for him...as her heart just continued to break.

Nothin' to be done for it but get up and face the day. Alcide's jacket...now there was a walk of shame. Trying to find comfort when she was so tied up in Eric that she just wanted to crawl back into bed.

"Mornin' Miss Sooks," Lafayette looked up from the skillet of bacon he was cooking as he saw her walk into the kitchen. "Twas not even and ever my intent to leaves you here with this...this tequila smellin' left overs of a good time...just that thangs got a bit out of controls last night...and this is me...doin' the walk of shame and lovin' my friend best ways I knows hows."

Wrapping her arms around him, he held her until the tears had passed.

"All this heres is the easy part. This here clean up. Those things of the heart...well," he kissed her nose. "We will saves that for after nurishments and confusing the hangover.

But we was thinkin's last night. We used only the finest of disposables. I've done carried out several bags of refuse...oh...look...here comes a bag of refuse walkin' up to the door. Speakin' of doin' the walk of shame...looks like Jason dearest is returnin' to the scene of the crime."

"Mornin' Sis," Jason said opening the door.

"How much trouble are you in?" she asked giving him the once over. "Did I just dream it or did I really hear sounds of you and..." she paused. "You and Not Violet, coming from a bedroom?"

Grimacing, Jason scratched his head. "Not Violet is no longer my girlfriend. Or, I guess anyone's girlfriend. I had to burn the couch last night," he added with a sure shake of his head. "Lafayette, that bacon sure smells good," he said eyeing the pan.

"No eatty until you continues on with the purgin' of yous soul," 'Lafayette raised both eyebrows and was waving his finger back and forth. "Did the psycho bitch burns along with the couch or did you just finallys come to your senses and get rid _of the mo fo'n-iest_ _ugliest piece of nappin' upon_ to ever be drug home from the Good Will? And psycho vamp figures in there someplace as well. Lordy, invitin' that piece of crazy ass into yous home..."

"Hey, I picked that out," Jason said. A little hurt in his tone.

"Mm-m-m- hm-m-m, my points exactly," Lafayette said. "That couch was tireds lookin' when it came home. So was the vamp...and psycho...just say'n."

"Well," Jason got into the fridge and took out the jelly. "It was covered in Violet's goo, so...yes...I guess she was on it."

"Jason, you burned all of it, right?" There was concern in Sookie's voice. "If some vamp comes lookin' for her..."

"Yes, doused it with gas numerous times...tossed the ashes in with the gators, carried the metal hardware to the dump already this mornin'. Cleaned up the floor with Clorox. Those CSI classes are really startin' to pay off," he said as he put bread in the toaster. "Honest Sook, I don't think anyone is gonna' come lookin' for her. Her maker met the true death years ago. She said she had no siblings. I doubt seriously she had any friends," he said with a sigh. "Actually, it was just sorta sad...her life..." shrugging he closed up the bread sack and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So..." Sookie closed her eyes and did not want to think about this...but what the fuck...it had to be said. "What happened?"

"I was with Jess. The other woman," he said with a small smile. "It felt so right...Violet makin' fun of Gran's ring and how she would not want it...and Jess and I got to talkin'. Lafayette, she really wants James to be happy...and she knows she is not the one for him...and she really is sorry for how all that went down last night.

When I got home Violet was there. I had just come from Jess, figured I was dead and sent her a text sayin' that I loved her and good-bye and to tell you I love you too. I went in to tell Violet it was over. You could tell from the look on her face that she knew. And when she ripped my clothes off and tossed me onto the couch...and was snarlin' her words of love..." he shrugged, "I figured when she was finished with me and that...well..." he gave a small shrug. "Jess showed up and staked her."

Sookie could see the joy in his eyes. There had not been that joy when he was with Violet. Well good for her brother! If one of them had a shot at happiness, she was going to help him take it!

"Jess helped me move the couch outside," he said with pride.

Sookie shrugged. "Well okay. If the vamp _who evers_ come lookin' for Violet and manage to piece any of this together, we'll just say it was self-defense."

Ginger was busy, busy, busy! A semi had pulled up and they were unloading boxes of vinegar. Eric had sent out the word to meet here tonight. Humans were showing up as well. Those that wanted to drink and then feed their vamp were starting to walk through the door. This was all to the good. She had red Solo cups and started setting up the vinegar shots. Eric had told her they would call it Ginger shots!

When Pam walked into Eric's office, the smell was overpowering. "I have died and gone to sauerkraut hell," she sighed. Then she smiled as Eric walked in and sat down.

Right behind him trailed Ginger, glowing! "Oh gag," Pam smirked to herself. "Just how much fun do I get to have in one evenin'? What a glorious undead life! I am so glad Eric is not meetin' the true death. What would I do for entertainment?

Ginger dear," Pam drawled out. "You need to stop lookin' at my maker like he is your boy toy. You do know that you two did not have sex, correct?"

"Mistress Pamela, stop funnin' with me," she grinned. "It was the best ever!"

"Ginger dear," she gave her a sad little shake of the head. "Now you were wearin' your can't be vamp glamoured contacts. Correct?"

"Yes," she shook all over and giggled. "So I know it really happened."

"Think back on last night..." Pam's voice was low and she thought she was doing an excellent job of keeping the smirk out!

"Oh-h-h," Ginger moaned, "that is all I have been thinkin' about!"

"So, not glamoured," Pam checked off on her fingers. "Can think back," she checked off another one. "Now, concentrate...you did what?"

"I fucked Eric Northman!" she squealed.

Pam gave her a doubtful look. "Mm-m-m, now think past that. Tell me...give it to me scene by yummy scene..."

"You were chained with silver. Eric was dressed," she swallowed, "as a cowboy. Wearin' a white hat and everythin'. I was just beside myself...!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Then what happened?" Pam leaned in, pretending not to miss a word.

"I got down on my knees and unzipped..." she stopped. "I unzipped his...pants," the bravado was gone. "Oh shit...I did...really...oh shit! I...I could feel King Eric and I...I...mean I could see King Eric there straining to get out...I mean...I started to unzip his pants...I mean...I did..." she was shaking her head _no_ while her mouth kept saying..."But I did...!"

Pam thought maybe Ginger finally had a rational moment. The tears of what had not happened were real.

"But I know for sure that I unzipped mine..." she nodded. "Yes I did and then I jumped him. Yes, I was the rodeo queen!"

"Yes," Pam was most agreeable. "Yes you did. Yes to the unzippin' of your pants and yes to the jumpin' on Eric's lap. Ride'm cowboy, I think I heard you shriek several times. Now, do you remember pullin' your pants down? Or pullin' them back up?"

Ginger started to cry. "No. No. But it was the best sex I had ever had...honest," she said looking at Eric.

"Thank you Ginger," Eric said with a nod of his head. "But in your unbridled enthusiasm for finally fucking me...well," he sadly shook his head, no. "You were just so caught up in the moment I did not have the heart to tell you that ah-h-h...King Eric was neatly tucked away."

Wiping the tears away, she took a deep breath and said. "It was still the best I have ever had. Even if I imagined it."

"Thank you Ginger. Now do you still feel like working tonight?" Eric asked her.

"You gonna be here?" She managed a small smile.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I'm workin' then boss man." Taking out the contacts she looked at them. "Will you glamour me into believin' I had sex with you?"

"Of course, Ginger. For all that you have done for us, I owe you that much."

"I'm ready," she smiled. "Give me a good memory."

"Ginger," Eric caught her eyes, "you are the best I have ever had. Now, you are not allowed to speak of this to anyone. But in your private moments, when you are at home, alone, know in your heart that you are the best I have ever fucked. And please, do not call me boss man."

"Do not call you boss man," she repeated as she left his office and they followed her out onto the floor.

"We need to make that the last time we glamour her," Eric said, arching one eyebrow at Pam. "There is not much there left."

"That is very sad that Ginger is the best Eric Northman can do," Pam grinned.

"Apparently," Eric looked toward the door as Sookie and Bill walked in. "She is not the very best I can do."

"Oh fuck me," Pam hissed. "Sick vamps and now the tanned twat. And poppin' Ginger's balloon gave me such a feelin' of euphoria...fuck! I am back to the blackest depths of hell."

"Say hello to Russell for me," he grinned. "Looks like the night just got interesting."

Sookie's eyes went straight to Eric and smiled. So he had the cure...of course he did. Walking towards him she could feel his blood in her singing! When he smiled back she felt her world tilt back towards normal.

"Why Miss Stackhouse, to what do I owe the pleasure?" His eyes were glowing at her and she knew his fangs were down.

"I need to talk a little business. Is there someplace private?"

"Of course there is. My office," as he turned around and she followed him in.

"Last time I was in here," she looked around, "you were carryin' me off to chain me to the wheel of misfortune."

"Last time you were in here," he took a step closer, "I kissed you."

"Yes you did," she said sitting down.

"Business, I believe is what brought you here," Eric leaned on his desk. "What may I do for you?"

"You seem to be the guy in charge," she began.

Eric held up his hand. "Sookie, I just have the cure...I am not in charge."

"Okay, you seen to be the guy with the cure who is in charge. I need to tell you that Violet met the true death. She attacked Jason and Jess staked her."

Eric started laughing. "There has got to be a good story there. I am just not for sure I want to know it. Violet was a psycho and old. And Jessica staked her. Cudos to the baby vampire.

What?" he smiled as he reached across to push the hair behind her ear. "What is it Sookie that you are thinking? I see happiness on your face."

"Just reminds me of the first time I was here. Bill brought me. I wanted to speak with you. You made a pass at me then..." The tears started. "So you really are not dying?" she sobbed. "I want to believe that," she wiped at her eyes. "That this is just not some of your elegant bullshit. Will you show me?"

"Why Sookie," he grinned as he pulled off his shirt. "If you wanted me to get naked, all you had to do was just ask...or kick off your shoes...or admire something on my desk," as he swept everything off and picking her up, he placed her on top of it.

As he leaned above her, she pulled him down for a kiss. It was wet, long, and lovely. Pulling back just a bit, she took a sniff and then another. "You smell like sauerkraut," she sighed. "I love sauerkraut," as she heard his pants unzip and then drop to the floor.

It was fascinating watching Eric watch her as he undressed her. "Eric," she ran her fingers though his hair as he positioned his body above hers. "Would you mind if...if I wore your black jacket while..." the tears started again.

"Sh-h-h, lover," he whispered to her.

"I slept last night in Alcide's jacket," the tears were streaming down her face. "I figured hid dad left it for me. And all...and all I could think about was...I just wished I had yours to wrap up in and feel safe and warm. And that...well...I would have given Pam anything...just to have that small part of you."

"Sookie, sh-h-h-h, it is all right. I am here," he held her in his arms. Sitting her up, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and wrapped her in it. Pulling it aside, she took a sniff. "Nobody in the world smells like you do," she placed her head against his chest. "The cold and snow and all things winter and crisp and clean."

"And now I smell like sauerkraut," he chuckled.

Smiling at him she placed a small kiss on his nose. "Not really, I was just funnin' with you and besides, I really do love sauerkraut."

"Funnin' with me," he chuckled. "Well, I like funnin' with you as well," his voice was low and husky and as he leaned in for a kiss. "I say, let the fun begin."

When Sookie left Eric's office with their arms around each other, there was no walk of shame going on. Nope, nada, nyet! No shame what so ever. She was just happy to be able to walk!

Dear Readers,

Apparently I cannot write a one shot. Yes, I know...that is not news to most of you. And Miss Pam would just not leave me be!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue-Chapter 3 All that is new is old...

"Fang-fucking-tasia! I am not one to swear," Bill wanted to spew filth out into the universe, "because I am a gentleman. But once more, Sookie comes here with me and...and...! Just like the first time!"

Bill kept his emotions close at hand. At the beginning of the HepV madness, perhaps he had suggested to the infected vamps _that maybe_ _Fangtasia_ would be a good place of sanctuary for them. He thought it was funnier than hell that Eric's place of business was a place of refuge for some very bad folk who had contracted justice! Just like Eric was very bad folk and by rights, he should have all ready met the true death! But no, Eric was still alive and fucking, feeding and fighting! Fucker!

Just like all Sookie's friends that had been chained here were still alive. They should have been vamp snacks as well. With all those humans gone, that would have just left the two of them to console each other!

And who the fuck knew Eric had a back door into this place?

"A part of the Underground Railroad," Bill wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all. "Why did I not know this? The original owner, Kelly, threw me out of here one night for being pro-North. Of course, that explains the wheel of misfortune in the basement. He just had that installed so people would think his sympathies ran with the South. Someplace to keep runaway slaves my ass! That bastard! He could have confided in me!"

All the vampires in _Fangtasia_ and those humans closest to the hall door knew what had been going on for the past two hours. There was a vampire named Eric and a human named Sookie, and a great big penis by the name of King Eric having all kinds of good sexing fun going on in the back. It was really loud and really often! All manner of nasty and fun sounding things were being screamed and names were attached to those acts! Well just woo-hoo! The Sheriff of Area Five was having his own little private rodeo! So mixed in with the woo-hoo was yee-haw! Ridem' Sheriff! And fuck'm Sheriff...and o-o-o la la, they would all snort from time to time...King Eric really was all that! King of the Rodeo!

The hall door opened and out walked the happy couple. Well just damn! Smell that sex! And the Sheriff was back to being his bad, 1,000 year old self. Nobody here was going to mess with that! And his Miss Sookie, well she reeked of the 1,000 year old sheriff. Nobody was going to mess with that either.

Time was wastin'. Bill had come here for the cure, not to listen to Eric and Sookie bellow like animals in Eric's office! Why, it had been his idea to come here. He had even showed Sookie his veins and had suggested that she drive. "Just in case," he had smiled at her sadly, his voice soft. "Just in case Sookie I get to feelin' weak and unable to drive. I understand some have blurry vision with the onset." Fuck, with gas almost four dollars a gallon and that gas guzzler he drove...it was the perfect plan to play upon her love for him...and his blood that was still in her.

"Perfect," he thought in disgust. There were the just fucked and sucked couple! Just what the fuck was he supposed to do now? Clearly, Sookie was staying until closing time and Eric would see her home.

Was he suppose to drive her piece of Were shit home?

Things had been much simpler when he was a human. His loving Caroline had been his wife in all ways. Loyal, faithful, and had birthed his children. He wiped a bloody tear, away. Her sweetness and light was all that had sustained him during those awful days of being ridiculed and called a Northern sympathizing pussy...and sometimes in the presence of his wife! It was just horrifying and shocking at the name-calling he had to endure from his neighbors!

Then came the war...having to be gone. Worrin' for his family. Would Fredrick Taylor make a play for his sweet, sweet wife when he had been buried in an unmarked grave someplace that was just a spot on a map? And if he did make it home, would he be able to perform his duties as a husband and get his wife with child before that Fredrick Taylor noticed that he had come back wanting only to quote poetry and sit by the stream and smoke cannabis while that scoundrel made a play for his sweet, sweet wife?

"Oh fuck no!" Bill sobbed and the tears started in earnest as he concentrated on Fredrick! "Come to think of it, Andy Bellefleur looks like Fred...! Just like him!

Oh fuck, no, no, no!" he sobbed.

"Bill, you okay?" Keith asked him.

"Keith?" Bill took a step back. "Are you infected?"

"No man, Eric just asked us to play. Put some live music out there and let folks get back to normal. Looks like _Fangtasia _is back up and running. This place smells like the inside of a sauerkraut barrel though, but that just means it has been wiped clean."

Ginger was having a very good evening. "I just have the best boss in the world," she kept telling folks. "Ginger Shots! That was Eric's idea to call them that! He fed from me and the Bragg's I drink cured him. Instead of taking all the credit," she smiled. "Well," she smiled bravely, "he is giving me all the credit."

Humans would look very interested in her and move in closer.

"Of course, now that he is back, I have health insurance once again and I can get treated for STD's."

And then humans would back away from her.

Eric sat down in his chair and pulled Sookie onto his lap.

"That is real nice of you to let Ginger take all the credit," Sookie smiled at him.

"Lover, just giving credit where credit is due," Eric smiled at her.

"There is a lesson here somewhere," Sookie said watching Ginger as she poured up Ginger Shots and told her story.

"How so?" Eric asked.

"Little Miss Richer and Holier than Thou Newlin, a blonde, spends a gazillion dollars to help cook up HepV and spreads it around the world. Ginger Shot Ginger, also a blonde, with no money and no health insurance to her name, falls back to the only remedy she can afford. Apple cider vinegar. We used it for everything. My favorite as a kid was to dye Easter Eggs with it and now to clean showerheads. It's been around for thousands of years and will be around for thousands of more.

And here sits a blonde on your blond lap. And this blonde is thankful for Ginger, apples and Fangtasia.

And you," she let out a deep sigh. "You are somethin' else, Eric Northman," leaning in she gave him a kiss on the nose. "Death comes knockin' and you kick his ass. Standing stronger, richer, more handsome than ever."

Eric's grin covered his face. "So lover, if there was a moral to this story, what would it be?"

"Don't fuck with The Viking!" she chuckled.

"Unless of course," his eyes smoldered at her, "you are Sookie Stackhouse." Wrapping his finger around a strand of her hair his eyes watched her face. "Stay with me until closing?"

"M-m-m-m," she relaxed into him. "Best seat in the house."

At midnight there were TV crews outside the club. Ginger gave interviews! Eric gave interviews! The boys in the band touted their newest album, _The Bottom of the Cider Barrel _along with their new hit single_, Let's Rodeo! _

Bill was snickering to himself as he watched news personalities by-pass him to speak to someone, anyone, who worked at _Fangtasia_. Use to be they lined up to talk to him. Do his make-up. Always get his best side. This three-ring circus could just go fuck itself. No way was he partaking of "the cure"! Ha! Vinegar...ha! His sweet Caroline had made her own to do the pickling and laundry with. Eric was trying to convince the world that he had the cure all. Well fuck, vinegar was nothing new to the world and anyone could make it!

The veins on his stomach were starting to itch, just a bit. They would throb on the inside with something that felt unhealthy. That was a new feeling for him. The laying on of silver was burning...but this...he thought back...this was like when he would get "the fever" as a human. No, Eric and his miracle cure...hah! He would rather die the true death than take what Eric had to offer.

Well, yes. That was his way out. He would let the disease run its course through his body and then he would leave this world and be with his sweet Caroline once again...no wait...Andy looked just like Fredrick...just exactly like Freddy...so his sweet Caroline would not be in Heaven with him. Served her right...whoring around like that...well...she had paid the mortgage with her egg money one year. Well, maybe she had been a well-paid whore and she had done right with the money...well, maybe her heart had been in the right place. Sleeping with and birthing for Freddy. That had paid for the home of which he was still the proud owner.

Sookie just broke his heart. He had been her first...suckled that sweet blood and fought off Eric like a hero of old...he had held her heart until Eric showed up with "the HepV". Fucking HepV! If not for Eric needing to be nursed back to health, why, he and Sookie would be married and...

"Sookie! What was I thinking! Well no," he hissed to himself. "Sookie could not birth my children. There is no way I would ever marry her. I am not being with a woman who is infertile. Her womanhood not fulfilled. Not like my sweet Caroline. Why she was fertile for me and Freddy. Sookie. Sookie is just a sad reminder of what will never ever be.

So, it really is for the best that I just let this disease run its course as was intended. And to think I contracted this when I was helping her to fight all those Heppers the other night...or maybe," he chuckled slyly to himself, "or maybe it was that very good time I had at Katie's Kitty Korral. Me in my chaps was a sight to behold.

No," he shook his head. "It was when I was fightin' to save Sookie. All those girls at the Korral are clean. Sookie is the only dirty one here. All those men she has had in and out of her bed! Just disgustin'! Shame they did not pay her. If they had, maybe she could afford a newer car. That old death trap she drives, I fear for my life every time I get in it.

And now that I have contracted, just what is she gonna' drive me around in? I shall need to have my comforts seen too. I will need the ease of getting in and out and sitting in a fine automobile."

Looking around he spotted the bane of his existence. She was over talking to some vamp he did not know. Figured. She would let her true friends die the true death while she chatted up some unknown.

"I am done here," he gagged when he smelt another Ginger Shot go by in a Solo cup.

"Well, if she is spending time with Eric, he can just get her home. I am taking her car. No way in hell am I walking, seeing as how I am ailing and all."

"What was that about?" Eric asked Sookie as he watched Bill walk off.

"He is goin' home. Wanted the keys to my car. He said he is not taking the cure. He will die as is his right and destiny to do."

"I told him that I was leaving shortly and that he could just wait on me.

He got so delighted about that that he started talkin' all kinds of trash. Like how proud he was of me that I had just enough smarts to see through you and other shit about how stupid I am.

Then I told him that I was going home early to take a bubble bath, put clean sheets on the bed and get ready for you to stop by so we could continue on with our wild night of sexing."

Eric watched as the lone vampire sulked his way through the parking lot. "Billy Boy has his panties in a wad," Eric smirked. "We will be mindful, lover. I'll take you home. I'll arrange for someone to drop your car off. Like maybe at the dump."

"Eric," she started and then stopped.

"Is this going to be a problem, Mrs. Northman?" he smiled at her.

"No," she grinned, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could and then kissed him.

"Good," he gave her a light kiss on the nose. "We shall continue this conversation a bit later. But for now," he grinned, "one last roll of the cameras."

The more Bill walked, the angrier he got. "My shoe leather is wearin'," he hissed. "These are some good shoes. If I was to vamp speed, it would just be harder on them."

About that time, he could hear the roar of a powerful engine and then it passed him. That was Eric in the Vette with the top down going a hundred miles an hour! That was Sookie sitting on his lap, facing him, with her head thrown back, yelling "Ge-e-e-t som-m-m-m-e!" at the top of her lungs with her ass bouncing up and down on him. And he swore he could hear King Eric screaming something about being King of the Cowboys and Happy New Year!

Well, that was it. He had gone to war for less! Shaking his fist he shouted into the night air, "This is war, Eric Northman! Death before dishonor! And you have dishonored me for the last time."

An hour later, Sookie's and Eric's phones both chimed. "Text from Pam," they both said at the same time.

"It's from Jess. Says Bill has declared war and is on his way over," Sookie said as she got up and went to the window. "If you bring him the final death, Eric, don't get his fucking blood on you. He has the HepV."

"But Sookie, I would love to rip his head off," he said with a sad little face.

"Eric, kill him from a distance, please. We just got you cured."

"Well, the sun is about to come up. You think he is stupid enough to just stand there and let it take him?"

"Well," Sookie giggled, "how about if we gave him something to watch?" she said wiggling her eyebrows. "Out on the front porch. You should be shaded from the sun and then quick like bunnies down to your cubby."

"I like it," he chuckled. "But he does not get one final glimpse of your sweet body. But he can stare at my fine ass all he likes."

Bill was alarmed and titillated and scandalized and turned on and horny and aroused and shocked and had a powerful itch in his veins, all at the same time. Sookie was sitting on the porch swing, and Eric was...was...leaned over her and her legs were wrapped around him and that old porch swing was just a rockin' and squeakin' and jigglin' and rockin'...and...and...wow...would you just look at Eric's ass!

Well yes...Eric's very fine ass! Bill forgot all about how he was going to set fire to the old farmhouse. He had told himself that he was going to do a reenactment of Sherman marching to the sea. But in history, it would be recorded that Bill had driven The Viking back to Sweden! Or Norway..or Denmark...or any of those cold and forlorn countries above the Artic Circle. Why did those tall, blond, good-looking, fearless men think they needed to come here for women? They had their own. Stick with what you know!

Oh yes, Sookie was whimpering and calling out for her creator! Eric was growling something in a language that had probably been dead for a thousand years, just like him. Fucking old Viking Vampire!

Well, maybe...just maybe...he'd give Ole' Nub a stroke or two. Yes, there was the familiar rhythm. Up, down, up, down, up...oops missed a beat. Up, down, up,down...oops, missed a down stroke...Up, down...

"Sunrise," Eric said glancing over his shoulder and seeing Bill go up in flames.

"Inside," Sookie yelled.

"But lover," he grinned, "I am inside."

"Eric, the rays are comin' this way..." she hissed at him.

"Yes lover I am," he kissed her, exploded inside of her and then vamp speed they were down in his cubby.

Grinning at her, Sookie gave him a kiss, pushed him down onto the bed and said, "I'll see you at 6:37. I'm gonna go dose Bill's burned goo spot with vinegar. I don't want him killin' off the woods with either fire or his nasty assed blood."

As she turned to go, Eric took her hand and said, "I love you Sookie Northman."

Grinning like an idiot, she turned around and got into bed with him. "I'll just hold you until you fall asleep. Bill can wait."

"M-m-m-m lover," Eric nibbled on her ear. "I'd get the bleeds for you."

"No you won't now sleep. I mean it."

Closing his eyes, Eric dreamed of a far off place. A place of ice and snow that held him locked inside a frozen mass. He could watch and hear the world as it passed by him. But those around him never took notice as he cried out. Then he saw her. Walking out of the woods and straight to the place where he was incarcerated. A frozen statue in a block of ice. Then her hands began to chisel away the frozen moisture that kept him safe...and yet unreachable. He felt her hands as they moved and he could see the water that was pouring from his prison. When her hands touched his cold skin, he felt his heart beat. And when she kissed him, he took his first breath in over a thousand years. Taking his hand, they walked out of the snow and stood overlooking the fjords. "You have been asleep," she rubbed her nose gently against his. "Sail away with me," she smiled at him. "To a new place. A new land. A new beginning."

"I would go with you anywhere," he smiled in return and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "I give to you all that I am," he said.

"And all that I am is yours," she replied. "Now is our time, Eric."

He could feel the sun setting. He could also feel someone lying on top of him.

"Do you dream in your down time?" Sookie asked him.

"Yes," he replied, opening his eyes. "I dream of you."

"Good dreams?" her voice sounded hopeful.

"Lover, I dream of you. They are only the very best."

They both looked toward the ladder.

"The new dark is here," Eric sighed, "I can hear it."

Standing, he was up the steps and out onto the porch. Out in the yard stood a toasted Bill Compton. Yelling!

"I am going to live, Eric, do you hear me? I am going to live! Sookie loves me and not you!"

"Bill, you know it is summer time in the South and it looks like a storm is brewing. You need to take shelter. All those trees and..."

"Do not, Eric," he screech, "do not tell a Southern gentleman the ways of the South. Here, even nature recognizes her own. You are the one here that does not belong.

See," he said shaking his fists at the sky, "see, I dare the heavens to open up and consume me, and yet here I still..."

A crack of lightning whizzed by followed by a tremendous boom of thunder.

"So," Sookie said pulling Eric back inside, "lightning kills vampires also. Good to know. And I was going to tell you that I did not see a burned spot. That Bill had gone to ground somewhere. I swear, for a while, it was not safe to walk out in the woods for fear of stepping in a hole he had dug for emergencies. The way he stalked my woods. He knew them better than I did."

The rest of the evening they were inside listening to the rain of the roof, Sookie's screams and Eric's moans.

It was a week later and Pam_ still _sat in the chair at _Fangtasia_. How was this even fair? Eric was in Bon Temps feasting his way around on the tanned twat. Willa had been set free and was here laughing at her. Oh, wait one...she had been set free as well and here she sill sat. "Fucking Eric," she sighed as she gave the stink eye to a human that wore a Bragg's t-shirt. When he wiggled his ass at her, her fang's popped down. "I always did hate the smell of sauerkraut. Damn, now I just can't seem to get enough of it."

Though not infected, she drank the Bragg's brand and word at the club had passed. Her skin, hair, nails and especially her fangs, had never looked so good! The whites of her eyes, their whitest! "Damn, I am just the poster child for good health and beauty! Pity I can't talk worth a damn on camera. Camera fucking loves Eric. So does Sookie. And Willa, even though they are no longer joined.

And Jessica is sniffing around for a new daddy. She keeps asking if Eric is going to be here. She needs to get a real job and she would not have time to miss Bill. I'd put her ass to work here and she would be so tired at the end of the night, her vampire feet would crawl away from her legs and leave her wondering just what the fuck had happened.

Is there a reason I am always left with the shit jobs? Sitting here in this chair that Ginger brought in. Fuck...it is not even comfortable...not that my vampire ass cares.

And Ginger, she has her own stalkers. Who would have seen that comin? Please. They even stalk her on line. And why is it I don't have a web site dedicated to me? Why am I always just an after thought in an article about Eric. Yes, The Viking...blah, blah,blah. And yes, he has a progeny. Then more about fucking Eric! A progeny. That is all the billing I get! And I am the poster child for good health!

Eric Northman," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just fuck and fall backwards in it.

Humanity, such as it is, is back and _Fangtasia _is open for business. All of them wearin' their favorite brand of vinegar on their t-shirt.

Just what the fuck?" she snarled at someone wearing a BlackJack Vinegar t-shirt that made eyes at her. Adjusting her lipstick with her finger she drawled, "I'm a Bragg girl. Everybody knows that."

Dear Readers,

As always, thanks for reading!

Be blessed and be the blessing!

CES


End file.
